Seguindo Estrelas Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele nao achava que era bom o bastante para ela, mas quem disse que o amor escolhia as pessoas?


**Seguindo Estrelas.**

**Paralamas do Sucesso.**

Collin Creevey não era o que se pode chamar de um Grifinório popular, ele era conhecido por ser o fotografo oficial da Grifinória, mas Collin era como qualquer garoto, e um garoto sempre corre o risco de se apaixonar, no seu caso, ele se apaixonou por sua melhor amiga, Samantha Elisabeth Figg, uma das garotas mais lindas e populares da escola.

Ele tinha feito um álbum inteiro com fotos que ele havia tirado dela sem ela saber, ele ficava horas olhando para aquelas fotos, tentando imaginar quem seria o cara de sorte que conseguiria o coração daquela garota que ele tanto amava.

Ele vê uma foto onde ele sorria muito, ele sente o coração pulsar mais forte, ele pensa.

-Como eu gostaria que eu tivesse feito ela sorrir assim -.

**Sigo palavras e busco estrelas  
O que é que o mundo fez  
Pra você rir assim  
Pra não tocá-la, melhor nem vê-la  
Como é que você pôde se perder de mim  
Faz tanto frio faz tanto tempo  
Que no meu mundo algo se perdeu  
Te mando beijos  
Em outdoors pela avenida  
E você sempre tão distraída  
Passa e não vê, não vê.**

-Oi Collin –ele pode ouvir a doce voz que o encantava lhe chamando –você esta bem? –Collin treme a cabeça e sorri.

-Estou sim Sam... –eles começam a conversar, ela lhe falava sobre a sua futura posição de batedora do time, ela sonhava com o dia que ela jogaria, Collin sorria ao entusiasmo dela.

-Por que você não tenta entrar no Time Collin? –ela pergunta interessada.

-Eu nunca pensei nisso antes... –um garoto passa por eles e fala.

-Ei Sam, depois podemos dar uma volta? –a garota sorri e afirma, Collin fica um pouco triste, mas disfarça, ele ficaria feliz de ver a garota que ele ama feliz.

**Já não consigo não pensar em você  
Já não consigo não pensar em você**

Neste dia Collin tinha levado o álbum para poder arruma-lo melhor na aula de História da Magia, mas quando ele chega no salão ele vê Samantha sentada e vai falar com ela, derrepente ela vê o álbum e antes que ele pudesse fazer algo ela pega e vê.

-Collin? Por que você fez este álbum só com fotos minhas? –Collin fica corado e sai correndo sem destino, ele pensava.

- "Eu fiz porque eu não consigo parar de pensar em você" -

Ele pensa sobre o que fazer, ele não iria à aula, ela com certeza iria pedir explicações.

Derrepente ele esbarra em alguém.

-Cuidado Collin –Falou Harry sem se alterar.

-Desculpe Harry... Desculpe... –ele falava apavorado.

-Calma Collin... O que houve? –Harry pergunta preocupado, Collin não sabia o que pensar, ele só fala.

-Ela vai me odiar... Eu não deveria ter me apaixonado por ela... –Harry o segura pelos ombros e fala calmo.

-Se acalme Collin –ele leva o garoto para a torre onde os alunos se escondiam para matar aulas e o faz explicar, Collin achava que Harry ficaria bravo com ele, pois Harry tinha declarado que faria algo horrível quem machucasse as suas duas primas, mas ele sorria –Eu não posso falar o que ela vai estar sentindo agora mesmo Collin, mas eu duvido que ela vá te odiar –Harry se levanta e vai ate a porta –fique aqui, e o melhor lugar para quando queremos matar aulas –e sorri e sai.

**Fico acordado noites inteiras  
Os dias parecem não ter mais fim  
E a esfinge da espera  
Olhos de pedra sem pena de mim  
Faz tanto frio, faz tanto tempo  
Que no meu mundo algo se perdeu  
Te mando beijos  
Em outdoors pela avenida  
Você sempre tão distraída  
Passa e não vê, e não vê·.**

Samantha o acha na torre, e depois de gritar literalmente para ela que a amava Collin sai deixando Samantha confusa, ele segue até o salão comunal, ele vê Harry sentado em uma poltrona e fala ao chegar perto dele.

-Obrigado Potter, agora eu sei que ela não sente nada por mim –e sai sem deixar ninguém falar nada, mas Harry não estava afetado pelas palavras do garoto, ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a prima ia seguir o seu coração.

Nos dias que se seguiram Collin tentava evitar Samantha, ele não queria se machucar mais, no final do dia uma garota que gostava dele veio se insinuando para ele e qual foi à surpresa dele quando Samantha o puxa num beijo e fala.

-Eu acho que você terá que pedir para outra pessoa para fazer estas fotos "querida", pois o meu "namorado" não faz isso não –Collin não acreditava no que ouvia, ela o chamou de namorado? Será que ela o amava? Ele olha para ela e fala.

-Sam? O que você falou? Era verdade? –ela apenas sorri e o puxa para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, quando termina ela fala baixinho.

-Isso responde a sua pergunta? –

**Já não consigo não pensar em você  
Já não consigo não pensar em você**

No dia dos namorados, cada um resolveu fazer uma coisa especial para a sua namorada, Collin volta para a torre onde ele falou que amava Samantha e a enfeita do teto ao chão de fotos onde os dois se beijavam, acenavam e se divertiam juntos, ele prepara um jantar romântico, com uma ajudinha dos marotos e quando Samantha chega, ela se surpreende com o jantar, Collin pega um rádio que ele emprestou de Harry onde ele toca esta música, quando estava acabando, Collin se ajoelha na frente de Samantha e fala.

-Eu te amo muito Samantha Elisabeth Figg Black –ele beija a mão dela e com a outra retira um anel do bolso –você gostaria de ser a minha namorada? –Samantha deixa umas lagrimas caírem e beija Collin apaixonadamente, Collin coloca o anel no dedo da namorada e fala num sussurro acompanhando a música –Já não consigo não pensar em você, pois na minha mente só á você -.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA QUE ADOTOU O NOME DA MINHA PERSONAGEM.RSRSRS TE ADORO SAMANTHA BLACK.RSRSRS VOU SEMPRE TE LEVAR NO CORAÇAO MINHA LINDA.RSRSRS**


End file.
